


Boy Meets Himself (Lucas Centric)

by TheHumanRat



Series: Four. [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanRat/pseuds/TheHumanRat
Summary: Lucas has one, two, three soulmates. That's okay by him.





	Boy Meets Himself (Lucas Centric)

**Boy meets New York**

If you've ever felt like something big is about to happen, even though it's an ordinary day in your ordinary life, you understand how Lucas felt when he stepped off of his plane in New York. The big city, the big buildings, the big new life he was about to build. He was excited and somehow, he believed what we know to be true: He was about to meet his soul mate.

**Boy meets Crazy**

She was a whirlwind, and she left before Lucas could even realise that she had arrived.

"Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute! We should hang out," Maya paused for just a second before she sat down so that she could continue her little act, "You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out."

As Maya stood up, Lucas frowned, he would have asked what was going on but Maya didn't stop.

"It's you not me. We can still be friends!" Maya spoke and Lucas could only think about how beautiful her smile was, "Not really. Bye!"

"Uh, bye, Maya!" Lucas called awkwardly after her.

The girl froze for half a second but then she continued her walk back to her friend.

**Boy meets Kindness**

She arrived like a whirlwind, but she stayed for longer. The train jolted on the tracks and suddenly there was another beautiful girl, but she was sitting in his lap.

"Hi, we were just talking about you," the girl was hopelessly shy but endlessly adorable. "You used to go out with my friend Maya."

"Hi, I'm Lucas." he said, glad to finally be able to get a word in somewhere.

As she slipped into the seat next to him she grinned, "I love it!"

She ran back to her friend but moments later, she was deposited back into his lap, "Lucas, I'm Riley!"

"Hi, Riley." he said quietly, feeling a burning sensation on his shoulder blade.

Riley's eyes widened in response and she held out her wrist, "We're soul mates."

**Boy meets Smarts**

Farkle, that's the other name on Riley's wrist and it's a ridiculous one, but the moment Lucas met him, he understood. First of all, there was that familiar burning sensation on his shoulder blade. But also, Farkle and Riley were the same side of different coins, both excitable and likely to shout random facts at you about the most random subjects. Lucas is part of the equation because he's the opposite side of the coins, he'll ground them.

He feels a little bad for Maya who is stood on the sidelines watching the three soul mates meet, but then Farkle points out that she's their soul mate too, if not by fate. That makes sense to Lucas, after all his parents had never been soul mates and they had loved each other.

**Boy meets Truth**

Lucas never suspected the truth that Maya was hiding. Yet when he felt that burning sensation on his shoulder blade, even though he couldn't check it for a few hours, he knew. The confirmation hurt a little, being lied to by Maya was not his favourite thing.

He called her and the moment she picked up he spoke, "Maya, what the fuck?"

"Lucas... Lucas, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad. I know it's awful."

How could he be mad after she explained herself? She explained how Farkle had found out and told her that she needed to tell Lucas and Riley that they were soul mates. She explained how scared she was to tell Riley and Lucas found himself promising that it would be okay, even though he wasn't sure it was.

**Boy meets Pain**

It was not okay. Riley was angry and upset. Lucas had never seen her like this, Maya was always there to calm her, but she wasn't there now. Maya had told Riley quietly, and Riley had exploded, running away when her best friend needed her most.

Lucas pulled the girl into his arms the moment he got a chance, carding his fingers through her hair. He didn't speak, waiting for the girl who kept her heart on her sleeve to talk. She didn't for a long while but eventually, the small girl whispered, "She lied to me."

She exploded again, but this time not in anger. She sobbed into the boys chest until she was calm enough to hear him tell her about how scared Maya was. How upset Maya was. How Maya needed her. Of course, it didn't take long for his ball of sunshine to sniffle, nod and march to find her best friend again.

**Boy meets Love**

He had always felt like something had always been missing in Texas, but now Lucas knew it was actually three something's. Kindness, who hums along to any song even when one wasn't playing. Smarts, who always sees how you're feeling before you even realise you're feeling it. Crazy, who paints like the galaxies are her own design.

Riley. His heart.

Farkle. His mind.

Maya. His soul.


End file.
